


"We have everything we've ever wanted." "We have everything we care about."

by LoveBug515



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fuck I really cant write fluff for these two can i, I cant let these kids be happy can i, Man this is just angst, Tommy and Tubbo bolt, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBug515/pseuds/LoveBug515
Summary: When Wilbur blows up Manberg, Tommy only has one thought. He has to get to Tubbo.
Kudos: 160





	"We have everything we've ever wanted." "We have everything we care about."

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be 2 or 3 chapters, this is just the first one. 
> 
> Sorry for everything i write being so angsty, they're just giving so much angst to work with lmao

Tommy's head rang as he stumbled around the newly formed crater. He could see figures fighting off to the side, see more going towards them, or in smaller one on one fights. But he only wanted to find one person. “TUBBO!” he wailed, looking around for his friend. “TUBBO!”

“TOMMY!” The wail came from his left and Tommy bolted for there. He saw a collapsed building, and saw part of Tubbos' suit sticking out from a wall. 

Tommy lifted and wall and Tubbo crawled out. Once they were out though Tommy noticed how they weren't moving their left arm and didn’t put weight on their left leg. Tubbo looked terrified, much like how Tommy thought he himself must look.

“T-Tubbo we have to go.” Tubbo met his eyes and understood immediately what he was saying. They nodded and leaned on Tommy's shoulder so they could walk faster.

Together they avoided the fights, and the people, walking to Tommy's little house in DreamSMP. Tommy broke down a false wall to grab two Go Bags. They always had Go Bags ready. Something they learned was best from previous worlds. Something they could grab and run, in case they didn't have time to pack.

The bags had preserved food for a week, and stone weapons and tools. It also had wool, and a little stone and wood so they could make a quick shelter.

The two ran to the nearest house that had a horse, and Tommy climbed on, before reaching out a hand to help Tubbo up. 

Tommy spared a glance back at the crater that was once his home, before he clicked his tongue and steered the horse into the forest. They were walking for a while before Tubbo spoke up. “It's okay Tommy. We still have each other.” Tommy smiled slightly and nodded. “Yeah Big Man. We will always have each other. No matter what the adults try and do.”

It was silent for a bit more before Tubbo spoke up again. “Are we- Do you think-” they hesitated before spitting it out quickly. “Are we ever gonna go back?”

Tommy tensed up before sighing sadly. “We can go back in a bit if you want Tubbo, but I know that that was the last straw for me trusting them.” He growled lowly. “First it was Dream, then Schlatt, then Wilbur. And everyone else!” His fists clenched around the reigns before he loosed his grip with a sigh. “I'm tired of putting my trust in adults who either don't care about us, or don't think about us. I'm tired of adults putting us in danger, just because they think they know what's best for us. Dream could have killed us in the war. Schlatt could have killed me, or you, when we were running. Wilbur could have killed us with that explosion. Everyone else has also tried to kill us. I'm just-” He sighed sadly. “I'm not going to be able to trust another adult again for a while Tubbo.”

Tubbo was silent for a moment before he hugged Tommy tighter. “I understand. I feel the same way. I just also miss them. They were our friends.” 

Tommy lowered his head slightly, trying to hide how his eyes were leaking. 

“Yeah Tubbo. They were.”

“They were our friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its kinda short, the next chapters should be longer


End file.
